amor, separación y reencuentro
by Lenalee Rose
Summary: Soul y Maka festejan que el es un death scythe, ellos prometen que nunca se van a separar, pero maka recibe una llama inesperada, después de un tiempo ellos se reencuentran pero maka viene a acompañada de un extraño chico quien será¡¡tercer cap Arriba!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

_**bueno aqui les dejo algo que se me ocurrio derrepente espero y les guste :P**_

_**bueno no los entretengo mas

* * *

**_

**_Maka POV_**

Sonrió feliz, hoy por fin cumplí mi promesa, convertí a soul en una death scythe.

-muchas felicidades maka-chan – me dice tsubaki feliz

-!** JA QUIEN IBA A PENSAR QUE ALGUIEN ME IBA A SUPERAR… PERO SOLO POR USTEDES MAKA Y SOUL DEJARE DE BRILLAR UN POCO POR HOY ¡**– dijo muy energéticamente B*S

-etto… gracias- dijimos soul y yo al mismo tiempo con una gota al mero estilo anime.

Voltee a ver soul por una extraña razón se veía triste en vez de feliz, un extraño ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a ver al os demás y para mí no tan grande _"sorpresa", _kid estaba tirado en el piso

-Ha… mátenme, mátenme no merezco vivir-susurro kid mientras tenía otro de sus ataques

Hice de lado eso y volví a posar mi vista en soul, antes de encaminarme a donde el estaba…

-soul…- susurre

-he…-dijo mientras me volteaba a ver, pero en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza

-¿qué te pasa…?-

-nada…-

-uff… soul tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo- dije mientras sonreía ya que esa era la verdad

-lo sé…- susurro, antes de tomarme de la mano- quiero decirte algo… pero aquí no me acompañas-

-si-

Caminamos un rato, me di cuenta que estábamos saliendo del shibusen, después caminamos un rato mas hasta llegar a un bosque.

-maka…-dijo antes de abrazarme, para después acercar sus labios a mi oído- te amo…-

Me quede en shock… no lo entendía mi cerebro capto todo muy lento, alguna vez sentí algo por soul pero esos sentimientos nunca quedaron claros, hasta ahora, sentí como soul unió mis labios con sus cálidos labios. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, no hacía falta verme para saber que estaba más roja que el mismo rojo, abrí la boca pero inmediatamente fui callada por unos dedos que se posaron en ellos.

-shh… no digas na…- dijo pero ahora yo lo interrumpí

-Te amo, Soul-dije sin más ni menos, el se sorprendió por lo que dije pero inmediatamente me sonrió

-maka… prométeme algo…-dijo el serio- prométeme que nunca me vas abandonar- me dijo serio

-claro que baka, yo siempre voy a estar contigo-

_"ese siempre, tal vez no dure"_

Me estremecía al pensar eso…

-estas bien…-me dijo soul preocupado

-e-etto… si…-

-mejor regresemos- yo solo asentí con la cabeza

* * *

**_Al día siguiente_**

-Soul… levántate…-dije mientras trataba de despertar al ya mencionado

-humm… cinco minutos más- dijo soñoliento

-jaja hay… Soul… ya van 4 veces que me dices lo mismo-dije divertida- aparte que si no llegas al shibusen te aseguro que te van a recibir con un shinigami-chop- dije divertida

Soul se levanto de golpe, pálido.

**-¡¿qué hora es?!-** dijo el casi gritando

-mmm… las 7:53 a.m-

-**¡QUE TAN TARDE! ¡PORQUE NO ME LEVANTASTE!-**

-llevo rato tratando… pero eres muy dormilón-

El solo se sonrojo y se fue corriendo al baño, después salió con la ropa de siempre

-bueno nos vemos maka…-

-e-espera…-trate de detenerlo pero ya se había ido.

Suspire derrotada.

Mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, quería pensar ahora qué demonios iba a hacer no planeaba quedarme todo el día en el departamento, seria maaaaaaas aburrido, no lo pensé dos veces y tome un libro, pero antes de comenzar a leerlo. Escuche como sonaba el teléfono.

-bueno, ¿quien habla?-

-_maka-chan?...-_no lo podía creer esa voz, esa voz que hace tanto que no había escuchado era…

**_Continuara…_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_Jojo que les pareció el primer cap :P se me ocurrió derrepente jojo espero y les guste yo se que deveria estar terminando y continuar el amor es ciego y accidente … pero apenas tengo la mitad de los 2 asi que creo q no los traire hasta la semana que viene ok…_**

**_Hay desde ahorita informo no se cuantos caps tenga este fic :P_**

**_Bueno me despido_**

**_Sayo_**

* * *

**_¿review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Cap 2 .- Llamada  
_**

**_Soul POV_**

**_Departamento de soul y maka 10:45 pm_**

Entre al departamento cansado, aun que me sorprendió un poco al verlo todo a oscuras.

-Maka…-dije mientras me asomaba a la cocina, pero no estaba, así que decidí ir a su habitación

-_toc…toc…-_toque la puerta pero no recibí respuesta alguna-_toc…toc…-_intente lo mismo pero ahora escuche unos sollozos, no lo pensé dos veces, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a maka acostada boca abajo sollozando, el corazón se me contrajo ante la imagen frente a mí.

-maka…-susurre para obtener su atención, pero eso fue mala idea… ella levanto la mirada al escuchar mi voz dejándome ver unas finas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos jade que ahora estaban opacos.

-soul…-dijo antes de romper en llanto, así que la abrase

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, no me gustaba ver a maka llorar. Después de que se calmo, la curiosidad me gano ¿Por qué ella lloraba?...

-maka… te encuentras bien-

-hai…- dijo mientras se sacaba las lagrimas que seguían presentes en su rostro

-me podrías decir ¿por qué llorabas?-

-soul… hoy… recibi una llamada-

-he… y quien era o que te dijo?-

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

**_Maka POV_**

-_m-mama- dije a punto de llorar_

_-maka… hija… ¿Cómo has estado?-_

_-bien, muy bien mama y tú?-_

_-muy bien, llamo porque para felicitarte…-_

_-he… como te…-_

_-me entere gracias a shinigami-sama-_

_-ho… ya veo-dije sorprendida_

_-dime hija…recuerdas la promesa que hicimos-_

_-he… ¿Cuál?-_

_-recuerdas cuando me divorcie de tu padre y estábamos viendo quien se aria cargo de ti-_

_-sí recuerdo que tú te quedaste a cargo de mi, también recuerdo que tu y papa pelearon ya que yo quería ser técnico y me quería quedar en deth city ya que yo quería cumplir mi sueño aquí… pero eso que tiene que ver-_

_-también recuerdas… que ese día que tu entraste al shibusen tu y yo hicimos la promesa que cuando convirtieras tu arma en una death scythe… vendrías conmigo…a viajar… ¿recuerdas?- entonces todo regreso a mi memoria era verdad… pero ahora que aria no quería dejar soul, yo también hice una promesa con él._

_-ya recordaste hija-_

_-mama yo… yo me quiero quedar aquí… en death scythe-_

_-lo siento maka… pero no puedes-dijo mi mama angustiada-te necesito conmigo hija-_

_-No… mama por favor te lo ruego déjame quedarme en death scythe-_

_-lo siento de verdad maka… pero no puedes hasta que seas mayor de edad no puedes escoger por ti misma-_

_-pero mama…-_

_-entiende maka no puedes- dijo mama- entiende maka no quiero discutir contigo hija- sentí como lagrimas salían de mis ojos_

_-¿cuando tengo que partir?-pregunte resignada _

_-dentro de dos días maka…-dijo mi mama- lo siento…-_

_-oye mama lo siento pero tengo que colgar-_

_-si no te preocupes… nos vemos dentro de dos días-_

_-si… adiós-colgué el teléfono, antes de irme a encerrar a mi cuarto, para tumbarme en la cama y comenzar a llorar… la vida era un asco, comprobado._

* * *

**_Fin Flash back_**

**_Soul POV_**

Me quede helado cuando maka me termino de contar lo que paso, no quería que la apartaran de mí, yo quería estar con ella pasara lo que pasara…

-perdóname soul…-dijo mientras comenzaba llorar de nuevo- no puedo cumplir mi promesa-

Abrase a maka con fuerza a mi pecho, tratando de no lastimarla. Me quería morir, me iban a quitar a mi única razón para existir…

* * *

**_Continuara… muajajaja xDDD_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

******_Jojo que les pareció el 2° cap :P _**

******_Bueno les quiero agradecer a las personas que se molestaron en leer y dejar reviews a este fic :D_**

**Kami-sama: si le atinaste :D si era la mama de maka quien hablo :P y he aquí la conti espero y te guste**

**Lina Chaos Inverse-Maka-Hime: wii… si es la mama de maka(creo q fui muy obia al escribir pero ya que :P) espero y te guste el cap**

**mizuki-chan-evans y sureika: he… aquí la conti xDD espero y les guste :P**

_**jeje bueno yo me retiro :D se cuidan :P  
**_

_**sayo**_

**

* * *

****¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Maka POV**

es increíble las miles de cosas que podemos perder en un día, la vida no podía tratarme peor, es absolutamente imposible, me dolía todo el cuerpo, parecía que la mismísima vida me hubiera arrollado. Y ahora simplemente no tengo fuerzas para pelear un segundo mas... me duele tanto el no ver nunca más a mis amigos.. la sonrisa de soul, la risa de tsubaki, las risas infantiles de patty los ataques de simetría de kid, lo egocéntrico de B*S, los regaños por parte de Liz, las quejas de Ragnarock y los "no se lidiar con esto" de Chrona

Volví a tallar mis ojos tratando de así parar las lágrimas que salían de ellos…fije mi vista en la ventanilla del avión

–que rápido se fueron estos dos días, y yo los desperdicie llorando soy una tonta-susurre mientras seguía tallando mis ojos.

-_ vuelo Death city a parís, Francia queridos pasajeros saldremos dentro de unos minutos-_

_

* * *

  
_

**Soul POV**

-¡SOUL NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN IDIOTA!-me grito Black*star mientras me tomaba del cuello de la camisa

-¡PORQUE ME DICES IDIOTA, A ELLA ES A LA QUE DEVERIAS DECIRLE ESO!-grite

-de verdad Soul, te estás comportando como un verdadero idiota-dijo kid que hasta el momento había permanecido callado-no entiendo… no entiendo el porqué te comportas así

Sentí como B*S me soltaba

-al menos ahora sabes que no volverás a ver a maka… por un largo tiempo-respondió kid serio

-eso lo se dé ante mano-murmure mas para mi mismo que para nadie mas-pero díganme como podre…-alce la vista pero al hacerlo me encontré con el departamento vacio.

Pase mi vista lentamente por el departamento y curiosamente me detuve en la habitación de maka.

Camine lentamente, hasta que llegue a la puerta, está tomando la decisión de abrirla o no.

Gire el picaporte, al abrir la puerta me inundo la nariz el olor a la fragancia que maka usaba… me sorprendió el hecho de ver aun cosas en la habitación de maka

Fije mi vista en el pequeño escritorio que maka tenía ahí pero lo que me llamo la atención fue una fotografía, al verla la recocía el instante, esa fotografía la habíamos tomado hace ya tiempo, cuando regresamos de nuestra primera misión.

Me sentí mal al recordar las heridas que maka se había hecho ese día, he inconscientemente recordé la pelea con chrona, también vino a mi memoria el dia que desperté en la enfermería y vi a maka llorando…

Tome la fotografía en mis manos, mientras me perdía en pequeños recuerdos.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sintiéndome el ser más estúpido del planeta.

-lo siento por todas las veces que te hice llorar… maka…- susurre

-Nya~ neee… neee… soul-kun y porque no se lo dices frente a frente-dijo Blair mientras se sentaba en el marco de la ventana en su forma gatuna- todavía tienes tiempo de arreglarlo-

Ignore a Blair, y fije mi vista en la cama de maka… y recordé estos últimos días en lo que ella se los había pasado llorando y la pelea de a noche…me sentí peor al recordar que la causa fui yo

-soy un gran idiota- dije para después salir corriendo

No se cuanto tiempo tarde en llegar al aeropuerto, no me interesaba lo único que me interesaba era ver a maka y disculparme con ella…

Me acerque con uno de los guardias del lugar preguntando por el vuelo de maka

-Es ese que va allá- dijo señalando por el cristal a un avión que acababa de despegar

Al ver al avión alejarse, sentí como el corazón se me rompía a cada instante, me sentía mal por todo lo que le había gritado antes de irse y lo peor porque la hice llorar.

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

_**-¡DEJA DE LLORAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-** grite mientras me acercaba más de ti, tú te me quedaste viendo, tus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por todo lo que habías llorado en estos días._

_**-¡ME ALEGRA QUE TE VAYAS ASÍ DEJARÉ DE ESCUCHAR TUS TONTOS LLORIQUEOS DE NIÑA PEQUEÑA!**- sentí que mis ojos me picaban yo también quería llorar pero no me lo iba a permitir, entonces vi como comenzabas a llorar, llevaste tus manos a tu rostro para ocultarlo, y saliste corriendo del departamento, dejándome solo en medio de la habitación._

**~Fin Flash Back~**

**

* * *

  
**

Lleve mi mano derecha mi rostro para secar una que otra lagrima traicionera

-perdóname… maka-

* * *

**_Maka POV_**

**_Unos cuantos minutos antes de despegar el avión_**

-soul…- susurre y ahora no pude retener mas las lagrimas…

-Lo siento por molestar, pero… no me gusta ver a chicas tan lindas como tu llorando…-

* * *

**_Continuara… _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Seee... lo se me quieren matar xD_

_xD Bueno quiero agradecer a quienes se molestaron por dejar review OwO_

_y quiero responder sobre lo que me andan preguntado ¿maka aparecera con un chico? si va a parecer xD de hecho ya lo conosio en este cap jeje xD _

_y si soul se va a poner triste .-. mas D:  
_

_y una pregunta que me trai como loka ¿Habra Lemmon? pues... chicos no se si aiga lemmon en estos caps, pero que ahi lemmon en este fic ahi lemmon xD pero va hacer mas adelante xD_

_LOL bueno yo me despido xD_

_SAYOOOOOOOO!!!_

_P.D: gracias Crisrin-nee-san por ayudarme !! eres la mejor OwO  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Soul Eater no me pertenece_**

* * *

Me deje caer en la cama, haciendo que se escuchara un sonido sordo por la habitación, cerré los ojos

Mientras me dejaba llevar por el sonido de la ligera lluvia que golpeaba la ventana.

¿Cuántos Años han pasado desde que ella se fue?

No sé, no me acuerdo, pero parece que se fue hace siglos

Me harte, cada noche, siempre lo mismo, mis sueños me traicionaban haciéndome creer que ella seguía aquí, conmigo.

Ojala la vida fuera un sueño, Así no vería lo trágico que es la realidad

ya que cada que abro los ojos me encuentro, con la fría, triste y monótona vida en la que me encuentro

y lo peor, cada una de las últimas palabras que dijo, junto a sus te odio, revotan en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, no entiendo cómo es que sigo con vida. Es como si estuviera muerto, de verdad ¿un muerto puede estar entre los vivos?... no lo sé.

Me senté en el borde de la cama mientras veía hacia la ventana, ¿es acaso esto lo que deseo?, yo siempre jure estar al lado de ella, de protegerla, y no cumplí esa promesa que me hice a mí mismo.

Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada mes, cada año, es una tortura para mi, y no puedo borrarla de mi memoria, ya que sería como si tratase de borrar mi existencia

Aun que no es una mala idea... de todas formas, ¿quién me podría extrañar? la única persona que lo haría se ha marchado de mi vida, hace tiempo atrás

No sé cómo, ni cuando comenze a golpear la pared, claro para mí esto ya era costumbre desde que ella se fue.

-en realidad ¿debo entender todo esto?…-

Siempre hago cosas que lastiman a las personas que me rodean. Todo eso que he dañado ¿lo podre cambiar? Lo dudo.

Comencé a golpear cada vez más duro la pared, mientras las escenas de maka llorando se repetían una tras otra, tras otra.

Pare de golpear la pared, cuando sentí como lagrimas salían de mis ojos, lleve mis manos hasta ellos para secar las lágrimas.

Tantas veces que he tratado de cambiar. Para abrir la puerta hacia otra… pero esto que me rodea no lo puedo cambiar, yo lo único que quiero es que esto sea un sueño, para ya nunca despertar.

Nosotros siempre buscamos esperanzas, las cuales pienso en mi ya se perdieron.

La realidad ¿es dura no?…

Siempre buscando caminos fáciles, lo que en este mundo no ahí.

Pero no puedo hacer nada… solo acostumbrarme a esta vida, No quiero mentir más. Quiero comenzar de nuevo aunque sé que eso será inútil.

Aunque al parecer, lo que creo correcto. A lo que –creo- me indica mi corazón. Es mucho más tentador.

Una muerte lenta y dolorosa seria una opción…

Camine tranquilamente a la cocina, respire profundo para después ponerme a buscar lo que quería…

Busque alrededor de dos horas ¡Maldito kid! ¡¿Dónde demonios las coloco?!

Sonreí con satisfacción, Después de una larga "_búsqueda"_ por la cocina, al fin lo encontré.

Fije mi vista en el filo del cuchillo.

_-" Maka"- _susurre mientras alzaba el cuchillo unos poco centímetros de mi muñeca izquierda.

_**Toc...Toc... –**_golpearon ligeramente la puerta

Me sorprendí, ¿Quién demonios podría ser?... y justamente en este momento, me mordí el labio, Qué importa? Es mejor así… volví a colocar el cuchillo en la misma posición solo que unos centímetros más cerca, iba a cortar cuando lo escuche…

-_Soul…?_

_

* * *

_

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

hola!!! XDDD como han estado owo jeje gomen... deje mis historias avandonadas (rincon) ToT les juro no fue por mala intencion demo... he estado ocupada o,oUUU

y apenas hoy tube tiempo de escribir n_nUUUU

espero que les guste el cap de hoy o,o

bueno ahora tengo una preguntita ¿se merece un _**reviewsito**_ chiquititito?

XDD

bye~


End file.
